<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vermelhos como Aurora by tbrennan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585167">Vermelhos como Aurora</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbrennan/pseuds/tbrennan'>tbrennan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbrennan/pseuds/tbrennan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>𝐚𝐮 𝐬𝐞𝐫𝐪𝐮𝐞𝐥 | O Museu do Prado, o mais importante da Espanha, teve sua incalculável escultura do século XVI “Imperatriz Isabel” roubada, no lugar, colocaram uma mulher que perdeu a memória cujo único pertence é um origami vermelho contendo uma geolocalização.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oii, tudo se passa em um universo alternativo, espero que vcs gostem!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poderia ser um dia como qualquer outro. O euro não flutuava, preço do petróleo estável, união europeia com o balanço comercial positivo, era período de férias. Não sem motivos que o sentimento de prosperidade estava constantemente presente para Alberto Vicuña. Há alguns anos sofrera um grave acidente no laboratório de sua falecida esposa que não sobreviveu ao incidente. O episódio lhe rendeu algumas costelas quebradas e estresse pós-traumático. Porém, a vida, às vezes, parece envergonhar-se de suas próprias atitudes e tenta recompensar os seres humanos de outros modos. Assim que recuperado, sua carreira decolou mais rápido que cometa: de simples policial de bairro, passou a ganhar notoriedade até conseguir carregar no bolso o distintivo de policial chefe de Madri. Era ambicioso, rápido, tinha lábia — é preciso comandar com punhos de ferro, dizia, com bandidos não se brinca. Acostumou-se fácil com a conta do banco recheada, sempre acordava sozinho e de bom humor. </p><p></p><div class="texto">
  <p>Mas hoje não era um dia como qualquer outro. </p>
  <p>Acordou com seu celular tocando freneticamente e enquanto se arrumava para se dirigir ao trabalho, uma corrente elétrica percorreu seu corpo, definitivamente seria um caso diferente. </p>
  <p>Assim que o segurança responsável por uma das alas do Museu do Prado chegou para seu turno da manhã, realizou a habitual checagem necessária antes do local abrir, às 10h. Foi quando descobriu que a estátua da Imperatriz Isabel foi roubada. Tão petrificado estava com seu olhar localizado nos 1,77m de vazio diante de seus olhos, que demorou alguns segundos para abaixar sua visão até perceber a existência de uma mulher deitada exatamente onde estava a base do objeto furtado. Dormia profundamente, usava um dos braços como travesseiro e o outro entre as pernas, que estavam dobradas muito perto da cabeça — tão encolhida estava que parecia se proteger do frio. Todas suas vestimentas eram pretas: camiseta, calça e bota de cano baixo. Era difícil reconhecer-lhe pois seus cabelos caíam-lhe na face. O prédio permaneceu fechado e os demais seguranças revistaram cada centímetro quadrado do lugar, mas nada, 388 quilos de bronze sumiram diante dos olhos de todos. A polícia de Madri foi acionada imediatamente, cercaram o perímetro e enquanto aguardavam que Vicuña chegasse ao posto para assumir o caso, a policial Alícia Sierra foi ao local. Quando chegou, a mulher já estava desperta e abraçava os próprios joelhos observando a multidão totalmente assustada. Até mesmo com o mais leve dos movimentos ela se encolhia em si mesma. </p>
  <p>— O que conseguiram? </p>
  <p>— Até agora nada. Ela estava dormindo e acordou há alguns minutos. Se tentamos nos aproximar, chora. </p>
  <p>— Ela falou algo? </p>
  <p>— Nada. Nenhum funcionário do museu a reconhece. </p>
  <p>— E as câmeras de gravações? — Perguntou irritada. </p>
  <p>— Ainda está sendo verificado, mas aparentemente houve uma irregularidade — respondeu embaraçado. </p>
  <p>— Belos seguranças. </p>
  <p>— Não estamos acostumados com peças de quase quinhentos anos saírem andando por aí — percebeu a própria imprudência com o olhar de Sierra e se corrigiu —  nunca tivemos esse tipo de problema, mas o guarda da noite é confiável e chegou a verificar a sala das câmeras e enviamos os registros para perícia, aguardamos os resultados.  </p>
  <p>— Arrombamento? </p>
  <p>— Nada, todas as janelas e portas estão interligadas com nosso sistema de segurança, nada foi forçado, já enviamos a estrutura do prédio para vocês. </p>
  <p>— Ótimo — respondeu encarando a mulher —, Alberto cuidará disso, tenho outras preocupações. </p>
  <p>Pegou uma roupa que trouxe em uma maleta e se aproximou lentamente da mulher e ainda que ela se afastasse, em determinado momento, as duas estavam tão próximas que Sierra pode sussurrar: </p>
  <p>— Eu também estaria assustada se fosse você. Tantos homens andando para lá e para cá, não dando a mínima para o que você está sentindo, te tratando como um pedaço de carne em exposição — a mulher ficou parada, questionando-se internamente se deveria confiar nela — pelo menos está sendo em um museu — riu da própria brincadeira, a outra não fez a mesma coisa, mas relaxou os ombros e se permitiu olhar um pouco para baixo, como que descansando de tanto tempo na defensiva —, olha, não sei quem você é, mas — a mulher subitamente levantou a cabeça, assustando Alicia —, mas independentemente de quem seja, é melhor cooperar comigo do que eles e olha que você nem conheceu o pior que ainda deve estar tirando a bunda da cama — a outra apenas engoliu o seco —, vamos? </p>
  <p>A mulher apenas concordou com a cabeça e segurou a mão que a policial estendeu. Já em pé, começou a vesti-la com a roupa que segurava. </p>
  <p>— Preciso que você a coloque para proteger quaisquer digitais que estejam em você — a ajudava de modo desengonçado a colocar a vestimenta que se assemelhava a um macacão —, desculpa, não estou acostumada com evidências que estejam tão vivas. </p>
  <p>Desse modo foram ao posto policial, nenhuma palavra foi pronunciada no carro que Alicia dirigia com sua única passageira. Pensava na fisionomia da outra: baixa, magra, longos cabelos loiro médio com algumas mechas levemente mais claras, rosto anguloso, mas não grosseiro, muito que pelo contrário, era impressionantemente delicado; nariz proeminente com piercing, sobrancelhas e lábios finos e olhos castanhos tão vivos que pareciam enxergar até a alma da policial. Estava na casa dos quarenta anos, assim como Alicia e por alguns instantes parou para analisar que ela parecia ter tido qualquer profissão, menos a de criminosa porque não carregava ar culpado ou dissimulado, em realidade, não carregava nada consigo, enxergava as ruas como se fosse o primeiro contato que teria com aquela região. </p>
  <p>Como já estavam em Madri, alguns minutos já foram suficientes para chegar. A levou imediatamente ao laboratório, poderia haver nela digitais das pessoas que levaram a estátua ou pelo menos as que conseguiram driblar o sistema de segurança, afinal, foi carregada já que estava inconsciente; mas nada, absolutamente nada. </p>
  <p>Percebeu que precisava fazê-la falar para conseguir alguma pista dos suspeitos ou descobri-la a própria responsável por tudo, e foi quando o verdadeiro desafio começou: ela não falava. Não adiantava o quanto a ameaçasse, apontasse para os fios do polígrafo em seu peito, ela não pronunciava uma palavra e sabia que Alberto já tinha chegado. Você é boa demais, já podia escutá-lo dizer após saber que estiveram juntas desde o Museu e que nada fora descoberto. </p>
  <p>Decidida a descobrir algo, por bem ou por mal, chamou o policial que lhe auxiliava e declarou com desdém: </p>
  <p>— Está presa por obstrução à justiça. Reviste a criminosa, faça os exames e a leve — a encarou — e pode ter certeza que farei da tua vida o próprio inferno lá dentro. </p>
  <p>Tomada pelo pânico, grunhiu a primeira palavra desde que foi encontrada: </p>
  <p>— Não — os demais ficaram imobilizados por alguns segundos para se acostumarem com aquele novo timbre de voz entre eles. </p>
  <p>— Então coopera. Abra essa boca. </p>
  <p>— Eu… eu não me lembro de nada. </p>
  <p>Alicia riu alto. </p>
  <p>— Não te quero ver mais na minha frente — disse já se levantando. </p>
  <p>— Eu estou falando a verdade! Está tudo preto, não sei como fui parar naquele museu, não sei sequer como vim parar aqui, vi pelos uniformes que vocês são policiais de Madri, mas eu não costumava vir aqui, eu — </p>
  <p>— E costumava ir aonde, princesinha? </p>
  <p>— Eu não sei — balbuciava, gesto que apenas irritava ainda mais Alicia —, mas Madri sempre foi muito longe de — </p>
  <p>— De onde, heim? De onde? </p>
  <p>— Eu não sei — as lágrimas começaram a cair —, não consigo sequer lembrar quem eu era — a policial a olhava desacreditada —, quem eu sou, por favor, compreenda. </p>
  <p>— Entenda que se você se negar a dizer até o teu nome, nossa conversa acabou aqui. </p>
  <p>— Eu não me lembro — já soluçava —, eu não sei. </p>
  <p>Sierra, impaciente, ordenou que o policial fizesse o que lhe foi ordenado. Apesar do choro, ele a revistou e encontrou em um dos bolsos um origami em papel vermelho de um pássaro. </p>
  <p>A policial colocou as luvas imediatamente e pegou o objeto. </p>
  <p>— O que significa isso? </p>
  <p>— Eu já disse, eu não me lembro de nada. </p>
  <p>Bufando alto, passou a analisar minuciosamente aquele papel. Pesquisava em sua mente qualquer acontecimento relevante que se associasse com origami, pássaros, museus, mas nada. Virava a forma com cuidado, com medo de desmanchar as dobras, mas olhou novamente para a mulher e pensou como ela estava servindo de mensageira — fosse sei lá do que — e que a mensagem poderia justamente estar escrita naquele objeto de papel. Aos poucos, foi abrindo, abrindo, até que no interior encontrasse algo escrito e não é preciso ser um gênio para reconhecer uma geolocalização quando se vê uma. Evitando demonstrar qualquer emoção na frente da estranha, apenas ordenou que ela fosse analisada pelos médicos para conferir se aquela perda de memória era real e que ela precisaria estar disponível para outro interrogatório o mais rápido possível. </p>
  <p>Alberto já tinha chegado há alguns minutos e se irritou quando Alicia chegou e foi diretamente ao computador, sem responder a nenhuma das milhões de perguntas. Estava exigindo falar com a suspeita, quando a policial anunciou: </p>
  <p>— Universidade de Santiago de Compostela. </p>
  <p>— O que? </p>
  <p>Ela contou absolutamente tudo desde que chegou ao museu enquanto tentava entrar em contato com a polícia local. </p>
  <p>— Não estão conseguindo estabelecer ligação com a universidade. Ordenei que recrutassem alguns pelotões, mas que não entrem até que avisemos. </p>
  <p>— Por que não? Não podemos perder tempo! </p>
  <p>— Por que? Eles conseguiram sumir com uma escultura de quase 400 quilos no museu mais vigiado da Espanha, você acha que vai ter o que nessa universidade? Biscoitos e chá? Há um motivo para ter essa geolocalização e não é conveniente simplesmente arrombarmos na cara e na coragem. Já estamos em desvantagem. </p>
  <p>Alicia estava pronta para discutir, com vários argumentos na ponta da língua a favor de seu ponto de vista, mas Alberto concordou rápido demais. Sabia que algo o incomodava, afinal, todos ali estavam nesse estado, a polícia parecia um bando de ratos cegos. Tentou esquecer o pensamento enquanto todos analisavam as câmeras na região ao redor do museu e da faculdade, mas nada e a situação ficou ainda mais caótica quando os relatórios médicos confirmaram a versão da mulher: memória completamente perdida. Precisariam de mais tempo para descobrir se ela possuía alguma doença degenerativa ou outra explicação para a situação atual, mas Sierra havia ordenado que ela estivesse disponível o mais rápido possível, por isso, prontamente foi levada ao posto policial. Vestia uma calça jeans escura, um par de tênis preto e uma camiseta cinza básica. A desconhecida não pode deixar de reparar como Alberto se espantou ao vê-la pela primeira vez, mas estava cansada demais para raciocinar a razão.  </p>
  <p>— Te deram algo para comer? </p>
  <p>— Sim.  </p>
  <p>— Ótimo. Olhe para esse lugar — apontou para o monitor — o reconhece? </p>
  <p>— Não me lembro de nada, achei que os médicos já tinham confirmado isso. </p>
  <p>— Sim, sim, mas você pode ir se lembrar aos poucos. </p>
  <p>— Anda, faça um esforço — Alberto disse — noroeste da Espanha, centro histórico, província Corunha, comunidade autônoma Galiza, 6 horas de distância de Madri, se recorda de algo? — Finalizou com olhar inquisidor, como se ela fosse a própria responsável por tudo. </p>
  <p>Pela primeira vez no dia, a mulher permitiu-se respirar fundo. É indescritível a sensação de acordar com vários policiais te examinando, te questionando, te olhando e não saber sequer a razão de estar naquele local. Toda vez que tentava pensar sobre qualquer dia de seu passado, sua cabeça doía, sentia um mal-estar e pior, a lembrança não vinha. Sabia reconhecer o nome dos objetos, dos lugares, das profissões, porém era apenas um dicionário vazio em sua memória. Repetia a si mesma que era algo momentâneo, provavelmente teria batido a cabeça muito forte e se esquecera, mas os minutos passavam e angústia de seu coração apenas aumentava. Teria família? Amigos? Um emprego? Uma profissão? Seria a responsável pelo roubo? Ou os bandidos a teriam pego? O que teriam feito com ela? Eram tantas as perguntas que ficava zonza, queria apenas gritar até que algum conhecido chegasse e contasse cada detalhe de sua vida, aos poucos iria se recordando dos detalhes e tudo estaria resolvido; mas as coisas não funcionam assim, estava rodeada de pessoas que poderiam colocá-la dentro da cadeia a qualquer instante e presa ou não, estaria sozinha, sem ninguém e isso era <em>desesperador</em>. Só tentariam descobrir sua identidade para resolver o caso e ela precisava de mais, muito mais. Permaneceria assustada no seu canto ou poderia fazer algo por ela mesma. Optou pela segunda opção. Quando voltou a encará-lo havia uma determinação assustadora em seu olhar, poderia destruí-lo se quisesse apenas com a mirada. Aproximou-se do computador e observou cada detalhe das fotografias — as ruas, as estruturas dos prédios, o brasão da universidade — e sorriu pois diferentemente de Madri que se sentia completamente estrangeira, aquela tal universidade parecia familiar e quando fechava os olhos, conseguia sentir o cheiro da grama molhada, a textura das paredes geladas, vozes ao fundo. Quando abriu os olhos, percebeu que respirava pesado e todos a encaravam. </p>
  <p>— E então? </p>
  <p>— Definitivamente eu já estive lá.  </p>
  <p>— Por qual motivo? Morava lá?   </p>
  <p>— Hmmm, talvez, é familiar, diferente de Madri, mas por que? O que esse lugar tem a ver comigo?   </p>
  <p>— Encontramos no seu bolso este origami — Alicia apontou para o objeto desdobrado em cima de uma bandeja metálica, claramente tratada como evidência — e continha a geolocalização desse lugar, a Universidade de Santiago de Compostela, esse nome te lembra algo? </p>
  <p>A desconhecida andou lentamente até o origami, queria tocá-lo, mas sabia que não podia. O vermelho a atraía como imã, imaginava os dedos habilidosos fazendo cada uma daquelas dobras e os dedos ganhavam mãos e as mãos ganhavam braços. De homem? De mulher? De criança? Não saberia dizer, ela mesma o poderia ter feito. Frustrada pois nem o nome da universidade, tampouco o origami a recordavam algo, apenas murmurou: </p>
  <p>— Não. </p>
  <p>— Providenciarei alguns papéis vermelhos para você ficar dobrando, talvez se lembre de mais alguma coisa. Enquanto isso temos outros exames para você realizar — Sierra percebeu um homem que acabara de chegar ao local e já foi anunciando: — você demorou demais Angel Rubio, preciso que você a acompanhe de volta aos médicos, preciso de alguém de confiança pois ela está sob custódia.  </p>
  <p>A mulher misteriosa percebeu muitos olhares insinuosos para si desde que acordara, mas nada a preparou para o modo em que o tal policial Angel a encarava, da cabeça aos pés e segurando a própria respiração. Abaixou a cabeça, segura de que suas bochechas estavam o próprio pimentão.  </p>
  <p>— Rubio? Não temos o dia todo, anda, arranje uns papéis vermelhos também. </p>
  <p>— Agrh, claro — desviou o olhar rápido demais —, trouxe todas as fotos dos estabelecimentos dentro do raio de 1,2 km do banco, em nenhum essa — aponta para a mulher buscando nervosamente a palavra mais adequada — suspeita aparece.  </p>
  <p>— Ok, tenho mais um lugar para você pesquisar que possa nos levar a identidade dela. </p>
  <p>— Os exames não resultaram em nada? </p>
  <p>— Arcada dentária, digitais, sangue; absolutamente nada em nosso banco de dados.  </p>
  <p>— Que problemão — brincou olhando para a mulher de modo gentil, tentando apagar a primeira má impressão, ela sorriu em resposta. </p>
  <p>— Chega de conversinha, vão logo — comentou irritado Alberto. </p>
  <p>Angel apenas deixou os envelopes com as informações na mesa e já se dirigia por onde tinha chegado junto à mulher quando o telefone tocou. Todos se encararam.  </p>
  <p>— Número restrito — anunciou Alicia. </p>
  <p>— Alguém rastreia, pelo amor de Deus! </p>
  <p>— Não dá, a localização está em algum lugar aleatório do Oceano Índico. </p>
  <p>— Então já sabem quem deve ser — Alberto disse já sentando em sua cadeira e pedindo aos policiais ao lado para que gravassem e colocassem a ligação no alto falante. Quando o fizeram, por fim, atendeu. </p>
  <p>— Policial Alberto Vicuña, com quem eu falo? </p>
  <p>— Boa tarde, Alberto Vicuña, é um prazer — a ressonância da voz estava alterada, fazendo os policiais revirarem os olhos. </p>
  <p>Fingiu que não percebeu como sua pergunta foi ignorada e prosseguiu: </p>
  <p>— Do que se trata essa chamada? </p>
  <p>— Diga-me, policial, você sabe a história de Isabel de Portugal?  </p>
  <p>Todos se encararam, o assunto sobre a estátua era extremamente confidencial, apenas os funcionários presentes e a polícia de Madri sabiam sobre. Devia ser ele. </p>
  <p>— Não, não sei, por que? </p>
  <p>— Que pena, queria que alguém ma dissesse, acordei com uma vontade irresistível de descobrir tudo sobre ela, até há uma estátua em um museu, mas para minha infelicidade, está fechado.   </p>
  <p>— Reformas — respondeu sarcástico, querendo entrar no jogo e confirmar se era ele o responsável. </p>
  <p>— Deve ser. Com um espaço sobrando pode se fazer muita coisa. Bem que poderiam colocar Pietà no lugar, quase o mesmo tamanho. </p>
  <p>— É uma situação temporária. </p>
  <p>— Então vocês estão confiantes. </p>
  <p>— Você não me parece lá muito inteligente. </p>
  <p>— Você era mais educado no começo dessa conversa, policial. </p>
  <p>— Então você confessa ter roubado a estátua de Isabel? </p>
  <p>— Não consigo esconder nada de você.  </p>
  <p>— Conseguiu o seu nome, por enquanto. </p>
  <p>— Nem adianta tentar que isso não vou dizer. </p>
  <p>— Não vai? </p>
  <p>— A você? Não. </p>
  <p>— Sou o encarregado de toda polícia de Madri. Quer falar com quem? Com o presidente? </p>
  <p>— Receio que tenho expectativas para alguém ainda mais importante.  </p>
  <p>— Quem, afinal? — Já estava impaciente.  </p>
  <p>— Quero falar com <em>ela</em>.  </p>
  <p>Alberto ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. Seria prudente fazê-lo? Ela sabia das poucas pistas que tinham.  </p>
  <p>— Se ela estiver ocupada no momento, está tudo bem, tenho todo o tempo do mundo.  </p>
  <p>— Não, não, ela está bem ao meu lado — contestou impaciente.  </p>
  <p>Foi em sua direção e sussurrou tão perto de seus ouvidos que ela podia sentir sua respiração em seu pescoço. A sensação não foi agradável.  </p>
  <p>— Diga algo sobre o que dissemos e entenderemos que você está do lado dele, ok? </p>
  <p>Ela concordou com a cabeça, sem encará-lo. A verdade é que desde que a ligação começou que ela se esquecera como se respira. No outro lado da linha estava alguém que literalmente a conheceu de algum modo antes de toda essa confusão e por mais que estivesse vigiada, pensou nas milhões de perguntas que poderia questionar, mas quando Alberto por fim ficou em silêncio, para que ela falasse, suas pernas pareciam de gelatina e seu coração batia tão rápido que colocou na mão no peito. O medo de ser uma criminosa, de descobrir que era um ser humano horrível a fez ficar pálida.  </p>
  <p>— Estou esperando. </p>
  <p>Aquela voz mecânica a trouxe de volta à realidade e descobriu sua primeira característica: era mais curiosa do que medrosa. </p>
  <p>— Estou aqui. Pode falar.  </p>
  <p>Silêncio por alguns segundos. </p>
  <p>— Estão te tratando bem? </p>
  <p>— Sim, estão.  </p>
  <p>— Bem, bem. Exigirei que o façam caso queiram que eu coopere.  </p>
  <p>— Exigir? — Alberto gritou revoltado. </p>
  <p>— Então estou sendo bisbilhotado — percebeu o som ao fundo —, que falta de educação. Por isso nos encontraremos sozinhos daqui para frente.  </p>
  <p>— Como? </p>
  <p>— Isso mesmo. </p>
  <p>Ela sentiu Alicia segurando de leve seu braço, a lembrando do que deveria perguntar. </p>
  <p>— É impressão minha ou você ainda não disse seu nome? </p>
  <p>— Tem razão, perdão. Professor. Todos me chamam assim. </p>
  <p>— Ok...professor — engoliu o seco, era agora sua oportunidade — e eu, quem eu sou? </p>
  <p>— Então você realmente perdeu a memória, Lisboa?</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Soy toda la sobra de lo que te robaron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O silêncio reinou por alguns segundos. O coração da mulher batia tão rápido esperando pela resposta que foi imediatamente bombardeada pela sensação de o sol lhe queimando a face em um verão lisboeta. A brisa do mar somado ao som dos bondes elétricos foi uma lembrança tão viva que seus pulmões precisaram reclamar por ar para que ela se lembrasse de respirar. Alberto e Alicia estavam com um ponto de interrogação em seus rostos, sobretudo diante de sua reação. </p><p>
  <em>Lisboa?  </em>
</p><p>– Desculpa… como? – Perguntou temendo que no auge do nervosismo, tivesse feito uma pergunta confusa.</p><p>– Então a memória de curto prazo também é afetada? – Brincou o tal professor. </p><p>Foi quando descobriu sua segunda característica: linguaruda.        </p><p>– Fique despreocupado, professor, recordo muito bem de ter perguntado pelo meu nome e não pela capital de Portugal.  </p><p>O homem riu no outro lado da linha. </p><p>– Fico feliz que a atmosfera policial não tenha destruído teu humor, Lisboa, e sim, você se chama assim. </p><p>Atordoado e impaciente com aquela conversa que não chegava a lugar algum, Alberto disse:   </p><p>– Exijo que se posicione sobre o roubo da estátua, te recordo que todas essas asneiras estão sendo gravadas e caso a sua amiguinha esteja envolvida nisso também, sugiro que os dois colaborem para talvez reduzirem a pena.    </p><p>Houve um silêncio. Era o professor revirando os olhos e a desconhecida se remoendo de ranço.</p><p>
  <em>Mas que porra, inferno!</em>
</p><p>– Fico feliz que esteja gravando tudo pois duvido que você consiga entender de primeira e não irei repetir: apenas respondo à Lisboa e só aceito reclamações no máximo da pessoa abaixo dela, isto é, o próprio presidente da Espanha.</p><p>Alberto bufou alto e socou a mesa mais próxima de si. Lisboa ficou totalmente imóvel. Era a primeira demonstração de raiva e violência que via. A sensação não foi nada boa, mas ninguém ao menos se importou, já acostumados com a situação. Alicia que a despertou de seu estupor, com um papel cheio de perguntas escritas em uma caligrafia relaxada devido à pressa. Mecanicamente as leu em voz alta:</p><p>– Acharam o recado que estava comigo. Não estão dispostos a perder homens por brincadeiras. O que há nessa universidade?</p><p>Professor se manteve em silêncio após ouvir o barulho do soco. O som do punho atingindo algo duro, como metal, o aliviou, mas não o suficiente para manter seu humor de antes.  </p><p>– Não haverá violência alguma, apenas arquivos – hesitou um pouco – vá com eles, Lisboa, você é essencial – e desligou.</p><p>– Que merda! – Gritava Alberto – quem esse filho da puta acha que é? Pode ser uma cilada, vamos levar nossos melhores homens. </p><p>– Alberto, são seis horas via terrestre – replicou Sierra –, não faz muito sentido solicitarmos autorização para um avião que leve tantos agentes, a maioria já ocupada em outras atividades, para outra província. Seria muito mais inteligente irmos com algum avião oficial e pedir à polícia local que reúna seus melhores homens para nos ajudar.  </p><p>Alberto detestava partilhar de sua autoridade com uma mulher. Em momentos como esse, tinha vontade de explodir o mundo por permitir que ela tivesse uma ideia melhor que a dele.   </p><p>– Você será responsabilizada caso dê merda. Chame Angel e dois dos nossos melhores homens. Há que evacuar o prédio e –</p><p>– Já entrei em contato com a faculdade, já evacuaram sem chamar atenção e afirmam não perceber nenhuma irregularidade. Só falta então falar com a polícia local.  </p><p>Percebendo que tudo seria feito, com ou sem ele, saiu extremamente estressado.</p><p>Todos seus gestos bruscos, a voz exageradamente grave trouxe a desagradável sensação de não querer estar ali. Até o momento, achava que era ao mais seguro e útil para descobrir sobre seu passado, porém conforme o tempo passava, duvidava das duas coisas. Acompanhava com atenção Sierra ao telefone, tentando disfarçar que a bisbilhotava, mas nenhuma informação lhe parecia de alguma serventia. Por fim, a ruiva veio em sua direção, parecia que pela primeira vez realmente olhava para ela:</p><p>– Nossa que roupa horrorosa, definitivamente irei pedir para te vestirem com outra coisa. Tua primeira viagem, não está ansiosa? – Perguntou com olhos inquisitores, demonstrando que percebera a atenção da outra em suas ligações.</p><p>Dolorosamente concluíra que era apenas uma evidência viva. Desde que despertara no museu, nem um simples bom dia não era acompanhado de alguma pergunta sobre o crime. A deixavam de lado como um pano velho depois que sugavam as poucas informações e percebeu assim, bem cedo, que precisava ser útil para não ser descartada. Dissimulou, fingindo que não percebera a insinuação da policial e respondeu com ar inocente:  </p><p>– Sei que conheço Lisboa, a menção do professor fez com que meu cérebro se recordasse com nitidez de lá – percebeu pela semblante de Alicia que a informação a interessava e prosseguiu fingindo nem se importar – se tivéssemos o resultados dos exames que fiz, talvez saberíamos o que aconteceu comigo.</p><p>A policial que a encarava perguntando a si mesma se deveria dizer ou não, acabou por ceder.</p><p>– Confirmam a perda de memória, porém precisaríamos de exames mais sofisticados para saber as razões já que aparentemente está tudo bem com teu cérebro.</p><p>
  <em>Não sou louca, um ponto pra mim.</em>
</p><p>– Farei esses exames quando voltarmos de viagem?</p><p>– Nossa, como você é curiosa, Lisboa – disse desconfiada – percebi que ainda não falamos do tal professor, o reconhece?</p><p>– A voz estava toda estranha, não tinha como – defendeu-se.</p><p>– Sim, mas outras coisas podiam te despertar a memória. Ele deu a entender que vocês são muito próximos, vão até se encontrar a sós – enfatizou a última palavra.</p><p>Lisboa corou.</p><p>– Não...ele me pareceu completamente estranho.</p><p>Embora insatisfeita, a liberou para que fosse, até porque o imbecil do Alberto claramente não mexeria um dedo para conseguir a liberação do voo, a autorização para pousar em outra província e outras questões burocráticas que ele sempre negligenciou. Sobrara tudo para ela, como sempre, pensou irritada. </p><p>Lisboa achou que fosse ter um momento a só para poder pensar. Todos a tratavam tanto como se fosse culpada, que ela começou a pensar em mudar seus planos de como-recomeçar-minha-vida em como-escapar-da-cadeia, porém enquanto aguardava ser chamada, devidamente já arrumada – tomara um banho, vestia uma blusa de gola alta branca com um conjunto de calça e terno cinzas escuros e uma bota de cano baixo com salto grosso –, era bombardeada por milhares de perguntas (procedimento eficiente e inteligente para quem acabou de perder a memória) referente a sua participação no assalto ao Museu do Prado. Os investigadores só pararam quando Angel chegou a fim de levá-la. Saíram da delegacia e entraram imediatamente em um carro, ficando apenas alguns minutos, já que o terreno a céu aberto da polícia, com o avião particular para levá-los, era próximo. A todo momento ele esteve ao telefone conversando com o diretor da universidade, fato que Lisboa agradeceu com todas as forças já que ela se lembrava do modo que ele a tinha olhado e não sabia como reagir. O policial lhe ajudou, tanto a sair do carro, quanto a entrar no avião e este a impressionou deveras: extremamente limpo e organizado, com os bancos de couro legítimo. Havia um assento com uma mesa a sua frente cheia de papéis vermelhos e algumas besteiras para comer. Recordou-se da ordem de Alicia sobre ela tentar fazer origamis a fim de lembrar de algo e foi diretamente àquele lugar. Permanecendo por longos minutos deste modo: dobrando, comendo, dobrando, comendo.       </p><p>– Desculpe deixá-la sozinha – Angel disse entrando no avião –, mas essa confusão nos deixou cheios de trabalho – e sentou-se no banco em frente a ela.  </p><p>– Tudo bem – amassou a última tentativa frustrada de fazer origami – isso é impossível. </p><p>– Como as coordenadas foram impressas, não podemos comparar com a tua caligrafia, para afirmar que você as escreveu, mas não se preocupe, era apenas uma forma de revirar tua memória e te fazer lembrar de algo.  </p><p>Ela não podia negar que o policial não estava medindo esforços para que ela se sentisse confortável e resolveu retribuir saindo um pouco da defensiva.   </p><p>– Você não me trata como se fosse uma ladra.  </p><p>Ele não escondeu a felicidade em seu rosto com a mudança de postura.</p><p>
  <em>Merda, muito direta.</em>
</p><p>– Se você for, iremos descobrir, mas minha intuição diz que não.  </p><p>– Por quê? </p><p>– Não sei, só não parece.  </p><p>
  <em>“A justiça a liberou, ela viajará sob nossa responsabilidade e se estiver incomodado fale com o juiz, já disse que isto não é problema meu...” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Não, a UNESCO não sabe de nada ainda...” </em>
</p><p>Alberto, Sierra e outros dois outros policiais entraram, todos ocupados conversando ao telefone, fazendo Rubio dizer apressadamente:</p><p>– Lisboa, peço que você coloque esses fones... – rapidamente lhe entregou os headphones que até o momento tinham passado despercebidos pela mulher.</p><p>Ela percebeu que tentavam impedi-la de escutar qualquer coisa. Com arrependimento lembrou da reação de Alicia ao perceber que ela estava ouvindo suas ligações na delegacia.</p><p>– Por favor, não entenda mal, mas estamos trabalhando e –  </p><p>– Sem problemas, eu entendo, de verdade. </p><p>– O celular ficará comigo, mas você pode escolher a música – percebeu o erro – meu Deus... que cabeça a minha, quero dizer, você se lembra de alguma?   </p><p>Estranhamente sua mente sinalizava sim um nome: </p><p>– Sinatra.  </p><p>– Sinatra? Frank Sinatra? Agora fiquei surpreso, algum álbum em específico?  </p><p>– Não sei – Alberto já os encarava mal-humorado – pode colocar qualquer um. </p><p>– Ok, tem um que ele canta com alguém que fala português, vai que te ajuda, Lisboa – pronunciou seu nome a fim de explicar rapidamente seu pensamento já que apenas pôde dar um sorriso amarelo e sair para o fundo do avião com os demais.   </p><p>Ela colocou os fones e ouviu a voz de Frank iniciando o <em>tall and tan and young and lovely the girl from the Ipanema</em> sendo seguido pelo Tom Jobim. Realmente, era impossível ouvi-los, percebeu frustrada, e como estavam todos a suas costas, leitura labial não seria tampouco opção. Tomou um susto ao sentir o avião decolando, o frio na barriga a incomodou apenas no começo, talvez ela já estava acostumada a fazê-lo. Olhava as nuvens e seus pensamentos faziam zigue-zague nas palavras do professor e naquela letra em inglês e em português que ela estava se surpreendendo ao entendê-la. </p><p>
  <em>When she walks she's like a samba </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estão te tratando bem? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>How can I tell her I love her? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nos encontraremos sozinhos daqui para frente </em>
</p><p>
  <em>O seu balançado parece um poema </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fico feliz que a atmosfera policial... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por causa do amor </em>
</p><p>Tinha passado o dia ligada no 220, mas fritar seus miolos não faria com que as respostas aparecessem em um passe de mágica. Dali alguns segundos estariam em seu destino e poderia obtê-las. Tanta atmosfera de segredo parecia indicar que essa tal universidade poderia ser promissora e não podia negar que estava um pouco cansada. No momento fazia uma listinha de conclusões: não dominava a arte de fazer origami, amava aqueles docinhos com doce de leite e café, queria saber se samba e poema são sinônimos e quem seria aquele tal professor. As nuvens com aquela música aconchegavam sua alma e permitiu-se não entrar em colapso, por mais que as circunstâncias fossem favoráveis a isso...</p><p>– Lisboa? Chegamos – Angel precisou dar um leve toque em seu ombro, já que cochilara serenamente – desculpe acordá-la, mas já chegamos.  </p><p>Olhou pela janela e percebeu que aquilo, definitivamente, não poderia ser um campus. Parecia apenas outra delegacia, entretanto menor e mais rústica. O acompanhou para sair do avião e foi abordada rispidamente por Alberto: </p><p>– Não sabemos se você é uma criminosa ou vítima. Como estamos tentando ser discretos, não a algemaremos, mas não tente nenhuma gracinha, nós cinco estamos armados. Seria idiotice tentar fugir. </p><p>– E eu iria para onde? – Disse igualmente ríspida. Deveria ser uma atriz, única explicação para que todos achassem que ela estava simulando toda a situação. Para onde iria? Sequer sabia seu nome! </p><p>Antes que Alberto pudesse imaginar em respondê-la, Alicia anunciou em voz alta que já avistava os automóveis e disse qual Lisboa deveria entrar. Ela respirou fundo e apenas concordou com a cabeça. Depois do episódio do soco na mesa, Lisboa sentia que uma energia negativa a expelia daquele homem. Dois carros os estacionaram, imaginou que não quisessem chamar atenção pousando um avião próximo da faculdade. Sentou-se no banco traseiro, com os outros dois policiais que não conhecia ao seu lado. Não era louca, por acaso achavam que ela simplesmente iria abrir a porta e se jogar na rua? A falta de liberdade começava a incomodar, porém o incômodo perdeu a importância conforme o veículo se movimentava. Foi abraçada por um sentimento tão desagradável, observar aquelas ruas pela janela fez seu coração transbordar angústia, de repente, queria voltar para Madri. Perguntava-se a razão pela qual essa localização, mas nada e quando finalmente chegaram, lhe custava respirar normalmente. </p><p>– Você está se sentindo bem? – Perguntou Alicia quando todos já tinham descido dos carros.    </p><p>– Sim, deve ter sido a viagem de avião que me deixou assim – mentiu.</p><p>– Então vamos, não temos tempo a perder.  </p><p>Angel, Alicia e Alberto foram no outro automóvel justamente para poderem conversar entre si sobre onde exatamente procurar, já que o tal professor não havia sido específico e arquivos podem estar até em qualquer toilette. Por ser categórico em afirmar a importância de Lisboa, partiram do pressuposto que ou ela ia reconhecer o lugar ou alguém iria reconhecê-la e sugerir a localização da papelada. Foram imediatamente à sala do reitor já que ele se comprometeu em reunir todos os funcionários do campus, algo que só fora possível por estarem no período de férias, para verificar se algum já viu a desconhecida por aquele local. Ela, que a sensação negativa apenas piorava à medida que entrava no prédio, estava praticamente se ajoelhando para que naquele grupo de pessoas a sua frente tivesse pelo menos um indivíduo que a reconhecesse. Algo muito ruim em seu passado deveria ter acontecido e tinha o direito de saber – mas aquelas cabeças negando a faziam sentir que o castelinho de paz construído no avião estava desmoronando. O grupo foi dispensado para voltar a suas atividades e ela ficou com os policiais e alguns responsáveis pelo campus.    </p><p>– E se ele deu uma localização que não tem nada?  </p><p>– Ele roubou uma escultura de quase 500 anos, não parece ser do tipo que blefa.   </p><p>– Mas não é possível que ele realmente queira que busquemos lugar por lugar.  </p><p>– Por favor, pensemos, ele disse que ela era primordial – Alicia começou a tentar enxergar em meio à névoa –. Então precisa estar em um local que sem ela, não teríamos acesso, por exemplo, eu entraria nesta sala com ou sem ela, sim? Tem que ser um, não sei, que só Lisboa consiga, como acesso restrito, há isso aqui?   </p><p>O reitor olhou para Alberto e o questionando silenciosamente sobre. O gesto incomodou a policial que imediatamente perguntou: </p><p>– Há algo acontecendo que eu não saiba? </p><p>– Não, senhora Sierra, apenas já havia informado ao seu colega policial via telefone que temos apenas uma sala que não estaria disponível para possíveis checagens. Achei que ele tivesse comentado. </p><p>– Esqueci – respondeu prontamente Alberto.  </p><p>– E por que não poderia? – Indagou não muito convencida.  </p><p>– Todos os arquivos dentro dela são evidências de um processo, portanto o juiz aqui da região da Galiza ordenou a instalação de um sistema de segurança que apenas permite a abertura da porta para as audiências mediante autorização judicial. Vocês teriam que pedir diretamente ao tribunal, mas já adianto que seriam, no mínimo uns sete dias úteis para conseguir a liberação. </p><p>– Talvez seja isso! – Lisboa falou empolgada, recordou das ordens para permanecer calada e mais um adjetivo seu para adicionar na listinha: impulsiva – o professor disse que sou essencial, talvez tenha relação com essa permissão!</p><p>– Ai, verdade – devolveu Alberto irônico – esqueci que o mundo gira ao redor do teu umbigo – finalizou com desprezo: – senhorita Lisboa.   </p><p>Alicia que já era indiferente a qualquer coisa que o colega de trabalho diz, parece não ouvir o comentário e pergunta: </p><p>– Reitor, como funciona esse sistema de segurança? </p><p>– O juiz escolhe um promotor que vem pessoalmente e sua digital é a única reconhecida pelo leitor das instalações que destrava a porta. </p><p>– Talvez a digital da Lisboa seja aceita – comenta Angel ao analisar que talvez as suposições de Lisboa e de sua companheira de trabalho podiam ser coerentes. </p><p>– Impossível – replicou o reitor – a cada audiência é um promotor diferente. Como a digital dela seria recolhida por um perito legal e –     </p><p>– Obrigada por nos encorajar, precisamos de um funcionário que nos acompanhe até essa sala – finalizou Alicia. </p><p>Ele, percebendo que ela não mudaria de ideia, ligou para sua secretária pedindo que alguém fosse até lá buscá-los. No caminho, algumas perguntas acerca do processo judicial foram feitas, mas a Universidade se negava a comentar sobre. A sala, na verdade, tratava-se de um grande laboratório, percebia-se na entrada um sofisticado sistema antifraude.  </p><p>– Vamos – comentou Alicia excitada – coloque o dedinho mágico aí, Lisboa.  </p><p>Ela se aproximou e obedeceu, para a surpresa de todos, inclusive dela mesma, a porta abriu. Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo, de algum modo, ela-do-passado estava relacionada com esse lugar. Quando entraram, era nítido que o ambiente estava sem ser utilizado há muito tempo. Era absurdamente grande, com tantos equipamentos que a desconhecida ficou zonza, mas não demorou muito para focar no que realmente importava: um origami vermelho de dragão em cima de uma das bancadas chamando a atenção para um envelope embaixo dele.  </p><p>Angel colocou as luvas e segurou primeiramente o origami, analisou minuciosamente antes de desmontá-lo, descobrindo, dessa vez, apenas uma folha normal, sem coordenadas ou outras pistas. Pegou o envelope e o abriu, contendo duas folhas, a primeira era uma carta, que ele leu em voz alta: </p><p>“Já entreguei o que vocês queriam, agora espero que retribuam.  </p><p>Minha exigência daqui a diante será encontrar pessoalmente com a Lisboa nos endereços e horários indicados por mim. Deverá ser um acordo mútuo: vocês não nos vigiam de nenhuma forma (permito, no máximo, aguardarem ao lado de fora do local) e eu me comprometo em devolvê-la sã e a não tentar qualquer tipo de fuga. </p><p>Como ato de boa-fé, vocês a levarão para o local indicado nas instruções da carta. Porém, não tentem evacuar o prédio ou qualquer outra medida de ataque, saberei e vocês serão punidos.”  </p><p>– Está assinado pelo professor e há um endereço – viu a folha debaixo, continuando a dizer com a voz pesada – e ele deixou uma lista com contas bancárias.  </p><p>Lisboa estava paralisada, a perspectiva de se encontrar com aquele homem lhe arrepiava o corpo inteiro, faltava descobrir se isso era bom ou ruim, afinal, tinha sido muito infeliz com as figuras masculinas conhecidas até o momento.</p><p>Obviamente que os policiais entraram em uma calorosa discussão sobre o que fazer. Após colocar a localização no Google Maps descobriram se tratar de um dos mais cheios hotéis da província. Não possuíam razões para confiar no tal professor e ainda precisavam descobrir o que aquelas contas bancárias significavam. Alguém despretensiosamente levantou a questão que eles poderiam ser punidos e isso pesava bastante na balança. Raquel observava tudo aquilo e se segurava para não opinar sobre. Foda-se se o Alberto ou Alicia ficariam irritados por ela se intrometer em sua própria vida! Porém antes que qualquer atitude fosse tomada, Alberto recebera uma mensagem em seu celular que segundo ele era confidencial, pediu para que a policial o acompanhasse.</p><p>Antes de se decidir entre perguntar informações para o reitor sobre o campus a fim de descobrir se alguma tragédia já ocorrera ali, o que explicaria sua sensação de mal estar ou convencer Angel de deixá-la vestir luvas para poder verificar a carta e o origami, os dois voltaram e, para sua surpresa, Alicia foi diretamente a sua direção:</p><p>– Essa discussão não vai levar a nada, estamos muito exaltados e cansados. Todos pulamos da cama e estamos até agora ocupados com este caso. Alguns nem em cama dormiram – lançou um sorrisinho para Lisboa. – A questão é que o professor cumpriu a promessa de aqui ter os arquivos, de não ter tido violência, de a Lisboa ser essencial – a segurou pelo queixo, acariciando-a – e não temos motivos para desconfiar da palavra dele – chamou um dos policiais que vieram de Madri – Tamayo, por favor, você será responsável por levá-la a esse hotel e depois a Madri – chamou o outro: – você volta conosco, Antoñanzas.  </p><p>Todos pareceram um pouco desnorteados. Mais pela demonstração de afeto, menos pela decisão.</p><p>– Certeza? – Indagou Angel – pode ser uma armadilha.</p><p>– Ele não faz esse tipo e, ademais, já tomamos nossa decisão, Rubio.  </p><p>Lisboa sinceramente não sabia como reagir, se devia protestar ou não, mas a perspectiva de sair daquele lugar desagradável a fez adiar esses pensamentos para mais tarde. Voltaram para a delegacia rústica. Ainda que angustiada por voltar exatamente pelo mesmo caminho que reconhecera, ela teve um alívio ao conversar com o policial Antoñanzas que a princípio queria lhe conquistar a confiança, mas a medida dos poucos minutos, conversava pelo puro prazer de comentar coisas banais como se fosse uma pessoa normal e este momento de fuga de sua própria realidade a consolou imensamente. Conforme combinado, todos, com exceção de Tamayo e ela, voltaram para a capital do país. Os dois esperaram um carro que os levou ao hotel definido na carta. Fora combinado às 20 horas e já havia anoitecido. O policial ficara o tempo todo no celular resolvendo bilhões e bilhões de assuntos, mas diferente dos outros, ele transparecia muito mais nervosismo e essa inquietação perturbava a desconhecida que não conseguia montar uma linha de raciocínio antes de ser atrapalhada pelo acompanhante exclamando “Joder, joder!” pela milésima vez. Ficaram no carro, em frente ao prédio, esperando que o relógio anunciasse o horário marcado. Minutos em que toda a força intelectual de Lisboa era de controlar seus pensamentos que a tentavam em arrancar aquele celular das mãos do homem e gritar-lhe até que deixasse de ser um histérico. Desse modo, foi apenas caminhando em direção do hotel que ela percebeu a magnitude do que estava fazendo: era literalmente a mensageira entre alguém que conseguiu roubar uma estátua secular e a polícia mais importante do país e poderia estar prestes a conhecer um puto perturbado, um bandido, talvez até um assassino. Um frio na barriga a fez parar por alguns segundos, entretanto, recordou que bem do outro lado da rua estava o carro com Tamayo a esperando (leia-se vigiando) e definitivamente decidiu que não queria continuar dependendo de mais ninguém para saber sobre sua vida. Então retomou o passo, firme e confiante. Chegou ao saguão e por mais que na carta estivesse escrito o andar e quarto, não soube muito bem como articular seu pedido.</p><p>– Boa noite, agh… provavelmente eu tenho uma reserva com o professor, não um, mas o professor e.... </p><p>A atendente, uma mulher loira com vários cachos, sorriu largo diante do nervosismo. Digitou algumas coisas no computador da recepção, colocando o indicador no monitor para mostrar que havia encontrado a reserva e lhe entregou a chave:</p><p>– Boa noite. Claro, Lisboa. Os elevadores ficam à esquerda deste corredor. </p><p>Lisboa? Em nenhum momento dissera seu nome. Até onde sabia, nada tinha sido anunciado na mídia. Observava a atendente segurando a chave e a pegou lentamente, mas sem se mover. Estava diante de uma mulher que provavelmente era de seu passado, mas por mais que forçasse o cérebro até doer, não vinha nenhuma lembrança.</p><p>– Agora são 19: 58 – a atendente disse em tom de aviso, mas sem deixar de ser simpática.</p><p>Sua cabeça não parava de pipocar perguntas, porém algo a dizia que não deveria se atrasar. Detestaria se colocasse tudo a perder pela sua falta de pontualidade e quando voltasse, poderia tentar falar novamente com a mulher a fim de descobrir como sabia seu nome e o horário marcado. </p><p>Entrou no elevador e não pôde deixar de perceber como o prédio estava cheio. Ouviu o motorista comentando sobre o aeroporto se quedar mui próximo do local, fazendo com que o hotel sempre estivesse com vários hóspedes – localização perfeita para passar uma rasteira na polícia. Enquanto subia, questionava-se: um velho tarado? Um depressivo perturbado? Um adolescente sociopata? Quando chegou ao andar correto, foi com tristeza que percebeu ser logo a primeira porta, nem teria um tempo para se preparar, mas a ansiedade a fez tocar a campainha e esperar sentindo que seu coração ia sair pela boca. Ouviu os passos se aproximando e repetia a si mesma que não fazia sentido ele lhe fazer mal. Nem o tridente lhe arranhando a alma incomodaria mais que o barulho da porta se abrindo aos poucos.  </p><p>Um homem surgiu e a encarou diretamente nos olhos, sem desviar o olhar nem por uma fração de milésimo, como se apenas suas íris castanhas fossem suficientes para confirmar que era ela mesma. Permaneceu alguns segundos em silêncio, esperando que a primeira reação partisse dela, mas principiava a ficar nervoso e ansioso, por isso tomou a palavra: </p><p>– Boa noite, Lisboa – o homem disse enquanto a convidava para entrar.  </p><p>Ela ficou totalmente desnorteada, a sensação avassaladora de conhecê-lo a fez ficar zonza, tentando tatear a parede para se apoiar. À medida que seu corpo parecia levitar, ele a segurou no colo para não cair e a levou para dentro, deitando-a no sofá. </p><p>– Como você está se sentindo? – Perguntou preocupadíssimo, na mesa de sala havia uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças, ele encheu uma e a ofereceu – aqui, você pode se sentir melhor.  </p><p>Pela primeira vez na-nova-vida que ela estava experimentando um déjà vu. Ele a carregando, oferecendo vinho… não sabia o que dizer, as palavras morriam em sua garganta.  </p><p>– Entendo, você está certa, nunca aceite bebida de estranhos – tentou brincar, mas não funcionou –, vou trazer água, ok? – Foi para a cozinha sem esperar por alguma resposta. </p><p>Sozinha, observava aquela sala tão sem personalidade, com exceção das taças e do vinho, nem parecia que alguém estava hospedado. Questionou-se por que não aparecia em nenhuma das suas hipóteses de como seria o professor um adulto mais ou menos de sua idade e... nem um pouco estranho. Se não estivesse tão mal, talvez até se desse ao luxo de pensar que na verdade se tratava de um homem bonito, com um estilo clássico. Na realidade, ele estava se mostrando muito gentil e carinhoso. Não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou imersa em seus devaneios, mas começou a sentir que ele demorava. Resolveu ir ao banheiro, lavar o rosto, na tentativa de dissipar de vez aquela tontura. Não foi difícil encontrá-lo já que sua porta estava aberta e quando regressou, o professor já a estava esperando e agora poderia compreender sua demora: além da água, ele havia trazido comida, mas comida de verdade. </p><p>– Pretendia que só comêssemos mais tarde, mas você está tão pálida que adiantei tudo.  </p><p>– Obrigada – foi a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar.</p><p>Ele não buscou esconder o sorriso ao ouvi-la falar pela primeira vez. Começou a montar um prato enquanto dizia: </p><p>– Você amava meu spaghetti com molho, espero não ter perdido o jeito.  </p><p>
  <em>Então éramos próximos. </em>
</p><p>Ela aceitou pois o cheiro realmente estava muito bom e seu estômago já doía de fome. </p><p>– Só devem ter oferecido besteiras para comer. </p><p>– Sim, só coisa pronta. </p><p>– Então aproveite – disse satisfeito ao perceber que ela estava se sentindo mais confortável. </p><p>Permaneceram por longos minutos apreciando a comida, fazendo apenas comentários sobre culinária, de como aquele sofá era feio, mas ao menos combinava com a cor da parede. O professor fazia de tudo para que Lisboa se sentisse cômoda e sua preocupação com o quase desmaio lhe fazia ter um cuidado absurdo para evitar quaisquer sobressaltos.</p><p>E foi quando o caos começou.  </p><p>A porta foi arrombada e em questão  de segundos toda a sala estava cheia de policiais armados enquanto outros revistavam o restante dos cômodos. Era desesperador ver e ouvir o professor ajoelhado, desesperado, perguntando o que acontecia, enquanto o barulho de copos, pratos, talheres caindo e quebrando. Um dos policiais a segurou pelo braço, obrigando-a a segui-lo, perguntando furioso se ele havia dito algo de relevante. Nervosa pela situação, apenas sabia negar. Era incapaz de repetir uma palavra sequer que trocaram durante o jantar. Estava totalmente em pânico. As lágrimas quentes de ódio lhe banhavam as bochechas, ainda podia escutá-lo gritando à medida que entrava no elevador. Ela havia contribuído para aquela cilada. Uma pontinha desagradável de ter sido usada como isca lhe doeu no peito. A alguns quilômetros de altura, Alberto e Alicia interrogavam o professor pela rádio. A missão não havia sido completamente conforme os planos já que os dados internos que registrava todos os hóspedes haviam sido corrompidos e na troca de turno dos recepcionistas, o jovem rapaz que iniciara no mesmo dia não era de serventia alguma a Tamayo já que sequer havia atendido a Lisboa e tampouco conhecia a loira que há alguns minutos supostamente estava em seu posto. E enquanto Sierra tentava a todo custo retirar informações do professor, que estava sendo enquadrado pela polícia ainda na sala de hotel, perguntava por que caralhos tinha concordado com a merda do plano do Alberto. Quando estavam na sala do reitor e ele a chamou, alegando ter recebido mensagens confidenciais, na verdade era para lhe dizer que a melhor alternativa seria utilizar a desconhecida para chegar ao professor. Ele conhecia o delegado local e conseguiria, sem grandes problemas, armar uma missão super discreta que entraria no número indicado pela carta. Como eles estariam voando de retorno à Madri e o professor já havia dito que algum policial poderia esperá-la no lado de fora, bastava escolher entre Tamayo e Antoñanzas para comandar os policiais da região. Parecia simples, prático e rápido. Afinal, não era a primeira vez que enfrentavam um criminoso. Obviamente não contavam com o hacker inconveniente, já que gostariam de ter acesso ao máximo de informação possível sobre todos os hóspedes e prováveis pistas enquanto Lisboa estivesse com o delinquente. Não restaram muitas alternativas, além de evacuar o andar e esperar, monitorando a conversa do lado de fora, o momento certo para agir.</p><p>Entretanto, “nossa é o melhor vinho que lembro ter provado”, “mas você não disse que perdeu a memória?”, “verdade” e som de risadas não é lá muito o conteúdo que policiais esperam para prender alguém no flagra. O tempo acabando e o medo de desperdiçar a oportunidade fez com que Alberto desse ordens para que entrassem.</p><p>Impaciente como era, já não suportava o homem negando piamente ser o professor, era tão previsível que ele faria isso. Os policiais apenas não contavam que  receberiam uma ligação do próprio sócio majoritário do hotel, exigindo explicações dado que o homem algemado não era ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que seu melhor amigo. Os dois chegaram hoje da América depois de dois meses no continente vizinho e era inconcebível ser acusado de qualquer crime ocorrido na Espanha. E caso ainda quisessem incriminá-lo por algo, precisariam de uma ordem judicial pois aquele flagrante não acusava nada além de um jantar normal.   </p><p>Os policiais ainda consideravam ser blefe, mas Angel recebeu no mesmo instante uma ligação privada:   </p><p>– Sabia que vocês não iam cumprir com a palavra, agora estão acusando um homem inocente. Vocês sofrerão as consequências – e desligou.  </p><p>Ainda que a voz também estivesse alterada, obviamente era do real professor. Alberto que não aceitava nunca ser passado para trás, perguntou furioso:</p><p>– Merda. Merda. Merda. Lisboa já decolou para Madri?  </p><p>– Ainda não. </p><p>– Que ela volte à delegacia e faça um retrato falado da tal recepcionista. Precisamos de provas. </p><p>A televisão dentro do avião começou a transmitir uma notícia: </p><p>“Um vídeo subido na internet por um homem que se autodenomina ‘Professor’ afirma que a escultura Imperatriz Isabel, do século XVI, pertencente ao acervo do Museu do Prado foi roubada nesta madrugada. Nenhum órgão do governo ou a UNESCO se pronunciou sobre, apesar de o vídeo apontar, também, uma lista de funcionários públicos, políticos e empresários envolvidos em desvio de dinheiro direcionado à manutenção de nossos prédios históricos. Para comprová-lo, professor disponibilizou fotografias do local vazio, ou melhor, nem tanto, já que podemos observar uma mulher inconsciente. Resta a seguinte pergunta: quem seria ela? Qual sua relação com esse roubo?” </p><p>Seus celulares pareciam convulsionar de tantas notificações e ligações de pessoas mais poderosas que eles a fim de exigir explicações, mas poupamos nosso tempo descrevendo o árduo e doloroso processo de reconhecer a derrota. A recepcionista na verdade não era recepcionista. O professor na verdade não era o professor. A punição estava fazendo a mídia fervilhar. As pessoas da hospedagem estavam recebendo pedidos de desculpas pelo barulho e possíveis incômodos. Lisboa estava voltando para Madri. Quando questionada sobre sua conversa com a mulher loira, mentiu, e mentiu com gosto, alegou ter sido apenas uma conversa normal, sem nenhum sinal de que a falsa recepcionista a conhecia. A raiva entalada na garganta a fazia olhar para as nuvens que a acompanharam na ida com o amargo sentimento de indiferença  daquele amontoado de água pendurado no céu sem se alterar, ela já não era nem de longe a mesma que saíra de Madri. Se havia nascido novamente ao despertar naquele museu, pela manhã já tinha perdido as ilusões inocentes de criança, pela tarde, os sonhos otimistas de adolescente e agora realmente poderia se considerar uma adulta cujo único objetivo seria sobreviver em um mundo amargo. </p><p>Enquanto isso, o sócio e seu amigo conversavam sobre o ocorrido.</p><p>– Você sabe que sem você, não conseguiríamos ter feito nada disso.</p><p>– Deixa disso, não há o que agradecer. Também tenho meus interesses.</p><p>– Modéstia me irrita, claro que há, você não tinha nenhuma obrigação. Estou em dívida eternamente.</p><p>– Não seja dramático, basta viajar à Argentina e estamos quites.</p><p>– Você sabe que desde a nossa última viagem, não há outra coisa que eu mais queira.</p><p>O sócio não pôde ficar mais satisfeito com a resposta.</p><p>– Quando mais nada te prender na Europa, basta irmos. Será como nos velhos tempos.</p><p>Os dois se encararam por intermináveis segundos.</p><p>– Acabei de me casar. Não será como antes.</p><p>O outro riu de escárnio.</p><p>– Como das outras quatro vezes?</p><p>Ambos já estavam cansados desta discussão. Nunca levava a lugar nenhum. O falso professor se levantou, já com intenções de se retirar para encerrar aquele assunto.</p><p>– Esses policiais me deixaram indisposto, já penso em deitar-me.</p><p>– Sem problemas, Andres. Pense pelo menos que esses filhos da puta jamais esquecerão de você depois deste golpe magnífico.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>como é minha primeira AU, opiniões sobre enredo, personagens, desenvolvimentos, etc são muito importantes! agradecida por terem dedicado um tempinho p ler!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>